magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sindria Arc
The Sindria Arc is the fifth story arc in the Magi manga series. It consist of stories of how the characters are living in Sindria and dealing with their trainings. It introduces Hakuryuu Ren and Eight Generals. Summary Results of Negotiations Half a year after the events in Balbadd, Morgiana and Masrur are seen sparring. They sense Sinbad's return from the negotiations with the Kou Empire. After being greeted by his Eight Generals, Sinbad talks with Ja'far about the ending of the Balbadd's battle and the results of negotiations. Sinbad states that the ones who saved the country were Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. Then, Alibaba comes to greet Sinbad, but is noticeable fatter and his courageous words doesn't make any impression on Sinbad. He tries to understand that eating might be a cure for depression, but doesn't have words when he sees Aladdin in the similar condition. Helping Out Sinbad orders Aladdin and Alibaba to lose their weight, with only Alibaba being successful. Sinbad then says that they're Sindria's guest and should lend him their power. He then tells them more about Al-Thamen and its motives. He also mentions its connection with Balbadd's incident, making Alibaba emotional. He says that he wants to fight against them and asks Sinbad for advice. Sinbad thinks that they're too weak now. He then introduces Yamraiha to them as Aladdin's Magic teacher. At first, she resembles a kind and beautiful lady, but as soon as Aladdin begins to cling to her breasts, she shows more devilish side. She then tells a little about Magic and asks Aladdin to show her his abilities, which amazes her. And so, Aladdin also became thinner. Metal Vessel and Household Vessel Yamraiha tells Aladdin more about Magic, demonstrating some spells and Aladdin shows amazing skills, making Alibaba feeling inferior. Sinbad comes and takes him and Morgiana to the Treasury Room so they could pick their new Metal and Household Vessels. Alibaba tells them how he got his knife, which has connection to his father, so Sinbad offers him a sword he got from Rashid and Alibaba accepts it. Next, Morgiana tries to find something for her but she's not used to jewelry. She decides to use her old shackles, as they are filled with the kindness of her most important people: Alibaba, Aladdin and Goltas. The Eight Generals The Southern Creature attacks Sindria. Meanwhile, Sinbad tells Alibaba more about his Metal Vessel, as Alibaba wants to transfer Amon quickly, which is impossible for now. Then, they receive a notification about the attack, so Sinbad summons the Eight Generals. Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana are surprised that people aren't afraid and then they all witness Sharrkan's amazing skills, who quickly defeats the opponent. Sinbad then introduces him as Alibaba's new swordsmanship's teacher. After that, Sharrkan and Yamraiha fight about which is better, swords or Magic. Then, Sinbad mentions that this day is the day of celebration, so no training for Alibaba nor Aladdin. Mahrajan's Night Sindria's citizens and its guest begin Mahrajan's Festival celebrations. Morgiana Aladdin joins Alibaba with a mask. Soon, they are given flowers. Alibaba wonders where Morgiana is, and then one of the masked women reveals herself to be her. Alibaba comments that she's so beautiful that he couldn't recognize her, making her to turn around, puff her cheeks and blush. Later, the trio talks about Morgiana's decision of going to the Dark Continent. Morgiana replies that she wants to fight alongside Aladdin and Alibaba and asks for their permission. They agree, making her so happy, that she starts dancing. Alibaba comments that she's beautiful and she brightly smiles, but is very upset when he compliments also other girls. King Afterwards, Aladdin and Alibaba talk about fighting against Al-Thamen. Alibaba doesn't want to repeat Balbadd's tragedy, while Aladdin wants to guide him into becoming a king which gives people courage. Alibaba still wonders what Aladdin meant by saying, that he will be a king and thanks him for waiting until Alibaba realized some things. Introduction Meanwhile, Morgiana is looking for them, when she encounters Masrur, who gives her food. Sharrkan comments that Masrur must have lewd thoughts about her, but he denies. Later, Sinbad officially introduces the Eight Generals to the trio. Then, they have fun. During the fireworks, Aladdin and the rest are watching amazed. Aladdin comments that Sindria is a small island, but a big country and Alibaba, after a moment of pause, agrees. After the night, Sinbad tells Alibaba that a prince from the Kou Empire will come. The Eight Generals mention Kougyoku Ren, wondering if Sinbad has done something to her while staying in Kou, but he denies. Visitors Meanwhile, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku are seen on the ship. Kougyoku says that she will kill Sinbad. Amon finally moves into Alibaba's new Metal Vessel, thanks to Sharrkan's strict training. He comments that Alibaba's sword isn't suitable for him, leaving confused Alibaba alone. Yamraiha thinks that Aladdin is not making any progress and explains more about Magic to him, concluding that Magicians should support others, not play a main role. Kougyoku and Sinbad Afterwards, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku finally arrive in Sindria. Hakuryuu kindly greets Sinbad, but he then notices Kougyoku behind him. She also greets him, but seeing his nice attitude, she Djinn Weapon Equips and, saying that she won't forgive him, asks him for a duel, to kill him for defiling her body. As she's not able to talk more, Koubun explains that when Kougyoku awoken the morning of Sinbad's departure from Kou, she saw him in her bed, naked. Sinbad wonders if he's really done something like shaming Kougyoku and realizes that now, he should marry her to avoid scandal. Sinbad recalls what happened the night before, and Kougyoku was not there; furthermore, taking off his clothes in his sleep is his habit, but Kougyoku gets mad. In her memories, she was kidnapped, put asleep, and then, Sinbad deflowered her. Sinbad doesn't get any support from the Eight Generals, who think of him as drunkard, making Sinbad wonder if their trust is just a lie. Koubun suggests the marriage but Sinbad loses patience and asks Yamraiha to prove his innocence with Magic that can only show truth. Kougyoku, who wants to know what really happened, also agrees. With Shallal Raqesa, Yamraiha shows what happened in reality: Kougyoku was indeed kidnapped, and asleep brought to sleeping Sinbad. They were sleeping peacefully until the morning, so Sinbad's innocence is proven. Koubun interferes, not wanting to accept this, however, Kougyoku stops him, realizing that she reacted too nervously. She then begins to cry. Koubun, in his thoughts, admits that he is the culprit, as he wanted to take care of Kougyoku's child. His actions are disclosed by Kougyoku's soldiers, who are unable to look at Kougyoku's sad, crying face, but Kougyoku forgives Koubun. Eventually, Hakuryuu stops the whole farce and asks Sinbad for forgiveness, which is him granted. Hakuryuu and Aladdin Afterwards, Hakuryuu is sitting alone when he is visited by Aladdin and Alibaba. Aladdin introduces himself and asks if Hakuryuu is Hakuei Ren's little brother. Hakuryuu thanks Aladdin for saving his sister's life. After Hakuryuu has left to see Sinbad, Alibaba and Aladdin spot Morgiana. Morgiana's Household Vessel Morgiana reveals her Household Vessel which are ankle cuffs with long chains. Alibaba and Aladdin requests Morgiana to demonstrate her new weapon. When Morgiana kicks, her chains fly over and loop around Aladdin and Alibaba's neck and faces causing them to choke. She is confused on how to use her weapon. Then, Aladdin shares what Yamraiha told him. When Morgiana states that she wants to be their strength, Aladdin shares how Morgiana carried him and Alibaba in midair, and Alibaba comments on how far she threw him during Kassim's battle. As a result, Morgiana realizes she can be their wings. Hakuryuu Ren While Sinbad takes Hakuryuu on a tour, Hakuryuu points out that Sinbad is lying about maintaining a mutual relationship between Kou Empire and Sindria. Then, Sinbad asks Hakuryuu about his true objective. Hakuryuu replies that he will destroy the Kou Empire. Hakuryuu and Alibaba Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana are training as they got interrupted by Hakuryuu and Kougyoku. Hakuryuu says that Sinbad ordered him to stay with them and learn from them. He then recalls that Sinbad refused to give him a proper answer whether he will help him or not, and instead offered getting to know Alibaba, who is similar to him and would make a good role model. Afterwards, Kougyoku and Aladdin decide to become temporary allies to not bother Sinbad, but end up quarrel again. They leave, and Morgiana follows them. When alone, Hakuryuu wants to know Alibaba's intention, as he wouldn't act friendly to a prince from an enemy country. He mentions his cousin, Kouen, who is in charge of Balbadd right now and tells him a little about him. He also recalls Balbadd's tragedy, sure that Alibaba would hate him, but Alibaba clearly states that he doesn't hate him and wants to become closer in the future. Everything is seen by Morgiana, who is hiding behind the wall. New Adventure Meanwhile, Sinbad asks Yamraiha, Masrur and Sharrkan about their disciples conditions. After hearing them out, he decides to send them out on the Dungeon conquest, to capture 61st Dungeon, Zagan. Navigation Category:Sindria Arc Category:Story Arcs